


Small Words, Big Voices

by banjkazfan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjkazfan/pseuds/banjkazfan
Summary: A collection of tumblr drabbles that I've written.Chapter 1: Melody, dance, freedom [Prompt]Chapter 2: Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were [Prompt]Chapter 3: Trees [Prompt]Chapter 4: “Hey, scoot over. I wanna sit next to you.” [Prompt]Chapter 5: “Why are you even here?” [Prompt]





	1. Are We Human?

It was nearing midnight and Gladio was just toweling his hair dry when he realized he could hear [music ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DRIZdjT1472Y&t=YzZlNWUxOTViNmQyNzRhY2RjOGNhNDE5OGM0OWJhOTk0YWRkZmYzYSxzaHptcWtVRg%3D%3D&b=t%3Ayks5wlgTgTpdoosiP6-WtA&p=http%3A%2F%2Ftsunderegrumbling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169732286299%2Fmelody-dance-freedom-gotta-be-gladnis-3&m=1)drifting from one of the training rooms he passed.

Now  _that_  was unusual.  He’d heard many things come from those rooms - grunts, cries of exertion, curses - but he could safely say that music wasn’t one of them.  Curious, he took a few silent steps forward, not wanting to disturb whoever was inside.

He hung back in the doorway before the person inside could see him, but he could clearly see who was there: Ignis, his body moving to the electronic beat and the strong voice.  His foot was keeping a constant beat on the ground for the introduction of the song, as if grounding himself, and he moved his arms in slow, wide movements like he was brushing aside a curtain to let the light in.  His back arched in a gentle stretch as he oriented himself to the song, his eyes closed in lieu taking in everything aurally.  The beat was quick, but the slower movements somehow didn’t seem out of place.

And then there was a crack of the drums in a breath of silence and Ignis’ movements changed in that heartbeat.  Instantly he was moving in quicker steps, the long line of his body moving with every pulse of the music.  Occasionally his foot swept out in a large arc, almost drawing patterns with it as he completely lost himself in the beat.  His hands drew themselves up along his body and into his hair as he continued to move, his body rocking and moving in ways that Gladio had never seen.

But he wouldn’t be entirely lost, Gladio realized.  He knew that Ignis had keen instincts and would know that he was being watched.  That meant that Ignis knew he was there and was choosing to continue despite this.  His heart fluttered a little to know he was so trusted and he took the gift of watching Ignis, completely free and for once unfettered by the eternal reminder of his duties, for what it was.

He had his role in life, but Ignis was human.

But in this breath, he was also a dancer.


	2. Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

The happiest they ever were didn’t come without its own bittersweet flavor. Noctis was gone, but he lived on in his own way. It was possible to be happy again even without the presence of their king - of their friend - because they knew he wouldn’t want them to be morose.

That hadn’t been his style.

The happiest they ever were was accompanied by the spices of life. It was felt in each shared breath, in every exchanged kiss - both frantic and slow but sweet - and it was felt in each quiet touch of the hand. It was experienced in every murmured “Gladio, please”, in every “Gods, Ignis” as they pressed each other into the sheets and fell apart.

But the happiest they ever were was the moment when Ignis, with the sun warming his face and knowing that Gladio’s eyes were sparkling with love and happiness, whispered “I do”.


	3. Trees

“Oh for heavens’ sake, Gladio; it will never fit in our apartment.” Ignis shook his head as he watched Gladio heft the giant Christmas tree onto his shoulder like he was carrying nothing but a bag of groceries.

“It’ll fit,” Gladio promised, “and it’s gonna look amazing when it’s finished.” The fact that Ignis had always been too busy to have any sort of holiday tree in his dwellings made him all the more determined to make this one absolutely perfect. He had to get this right.

Ultimately it did end up being just a touch too big, the star on top a little lopsided as it tried desperately to cling to the ceiling. Iris had chided Gladio for his ridiculousness and demanded to know how in the world they were going to have enough decorations for it now. “But,” Ignis later said warmly as he leaned in to kiss Gladio’s cheek, “having you here when the lights first came on made it perfect.”


	4. Scoot over...[Prompt]

One of the first things that Gladio noticed about the boy was that he was always alone. Even at council meetings where his chair was so high that his shoes barely scraped the floor, he was always alone - only speaking when spoken to, and with great thought to what he said. Gladio suspected that the future adviser only spoke when he’d had time to properly craft an answer.

The nature of their lives spoke to a touch of loneliness in the face of their duties, but Gladio knew that he would always at least have Iris at home. He didn’t think that Ignis had anyone.

And yet every time Gladio saw him, he had his head held high and his eyes turned to the speaker at the meeting. He never once showed any sign of despair as to his station in life. He always had that austere expression as he took notes, though the young prince would not need them for a few more years. No, it was only his desire to know more about the kingdom that led him to take these notes.

It was that innate desire to constantly better himself for the good of the kingdom, and his concern that the boy was lonely, that led Gladio to action at the next opportunity. He grabbed an extra library chair and pulled it up next to the studying boy, startling him from his thoughts and drawing his gaze to Gladio.

“Hey, scoot over,” Gladio said. “I wanna sit next to you.”


	5. “Why Are You Even Here?” [Prompt]

“Why are you even here?”

  
Ignis’ voice was hoarse and weak, and he hated every second of it. His abdomen throbbed in pain and he closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the pillow.

  
“Like I was gonna stay away after Cor told me you were in emergency surgery,” Gladio bit back out in return. “Iggy, you can’t ignore your body like that. You’re lucky your appendix didn’t rupture.”

  
Ignis frowned discontentedly at that answer. “I asked him not to tell you,” he retorted feebly.

  
“Iggy, _we live together_ ; I was gonna figure it out!” Gladio tried to keep his exasperation in check and keep the focus where it needed to be: on Ignis’ lack of care for his own health.

  
“I know,” Ignis finally said, his voice even smaller than before. “I had hoped to spare you from being concerned. It was…rather foolish, in hindsight…to not tell you that something was amiss and…expect that you wouldn’t worry.” His words were repeatedly broken up by his dry throat and mouth, and Gladio hurriedly moved to fetch the cranapple juice that the nurse had left for Ignis to sip at when he felt ready.

  
Gladio’s eyes softened. He knew how hard it was for Ignis to be seen as weak, to ask for help, and now he was going to be out of commission for gods knew how long. Combine that with the fever and pain he’d been in when they’d wheeled him in and Gladio could be a little forgiving that he wasn’t thinking clearly.

  
And when Ignis’ fingers curled around his as he slipped back into a drug-induced sleep, Gladio knew that he’d be on hand to help, knowing that Ignis would be hesitant to ask. That was okay. He’d just have to get good at figuring out what Ignis needed.


	6. "Why Haven't You Kissed Me Yet?" [Prompt]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by our lovely xxPhoenixDownxx <3

He’d been waiting for weeks and it still hadn’t happened.  Gladio still hadn’t kissed him.

Ignis was beginning to wonder if it was something he’d done wrong.

Gladio had taken him out the other night on a rare evening off, and they’d enjoyed dinner and a show together.  The dancers had been absolutely lovely to watch and the music had lifted them both, and it had been a lovely way to spend the evening.  Gladio had even insisted on walking Ignis home, which had charmed him to no end.  And at the end of the evening, standing outside of Ignis’ apartment door, Ignis had thought it would happen.

But then, with his heart hammering in his chest, Ignis looking up at Gladio to compensate for their height difference, Gladio had smiled warmly and bid him goodnight.

Had he done something to offend?

Ignis tried to dismiss it, reasoning that if he had done something, Gladio would have made it abudnantly clear.  Gladio wasn’t the type to sit back and mull something over if he was displeased with it.

And yet...Ignis couldn’t shake it.  He couldn’t stop wondering why Gladio had seemed ready to engage and then had pulled back.

Gladio had insisted on spending the evening of Ignis’ 18th birthday with him.  Ignis had wanted to protest, to tell Gladio that he didn’t have to spend his precious free time with him, but Gladio was insistent that he wanted to be there.  He’d shown up with takeout from Ignis’ favorite restaurant, a bottle of his favorite wine, and a smile on his face.

The takeout boxes lay on the floor as they rested on the couch together.  They were barely touching, Ignis only just beginning to be more comfortable with sharing his space so intimately with another. After a quiet moment in which they were both fixated on Platinum Chef, Gladio shifted and draped his arm across Ignis’ shoulder but made no further move. His thumb rubbed idly across Ignis’ shoulder and he continued to watch the show quietly.

But nothing else.

Okay. Ignis  _had_ to know now.

“Gladio.” He shifted slightly, turning in Gladio’s arms. “Have I done something to offend you?”

“Huh?”  Gladio looked at Ignis, confusion clear on his face.  “Did you - what?  Iggy, what are you talking about?”

Ignis felt the tips of his ears go red as he realized belatedly that he may have miscalculated exactly what was going on here.  Gladio seemed so completely flabbergasted by his question that Ignis was desperately trying to find a way to backpedal.  He tensed in Gladio’s arms, though he noticed the other man did not push him away.  Ignis searched for the right words, but none came up and the only thing that tumbled out of his mouth was “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

There was another long pause and Ignis’ face heated up in embarrassment.  He had clearly misread the situation and it was becoming increasingly clear that Gladio had no interest whatsoever in this sort of thing.  They were simply very good friends, and this -

Gladio let out a disbelieving laugh.  “Iggy,” he said, his voice slightly strangled.  “You - I didn’t think you - ”

Ignis turned away, trying to pull out from Gladio’s arms.  “Clearly I’ve misunderstood.  Perhaps it would be better if - ”

“Iggy!”  Gladio interrupted him firmly, drawing him back in.  “No, Iggy, shit, I - I was waitin’ because I wanted it to be the right moment.  Didn’t realize I’d kept you waiting so long.”

Ignis turned back towards Gladio, his eyes filled with a slight hope.  “You were…”

“Yeah.  I...I really like you, Iggy.  Didn’t wanna mess it up by going too fast.”  Gladio tucked a hand under Ignis’ chin, tilting his head up to look into his eyes.  “But I definitely don’t want you to think I didn’t want this.”

Ignis huffed softly, reaching his hand up to cup Gladio’s cheek.  “It was foolish of me,” he admitted.  “But I’m grateful to hear.  I very much want this as well.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Ignis’ lips curled in a smirk.  “You were waiting for the right moment?” he repeated.  When Gladio nodded, Ignis smiled fully.  “This moment feels right as any to me.”

Gladio’s eyes danced with mirth as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Ignis’.  Their eyes both slid closed as they took in every sensation of each other.  Gladio’s lips were slightly chapped and Ignis’ were slightly cold, but they wouldn’t have it any other way as they mingled and nuzzled at each other.

It was awkward.  

But it was perfect.

It was  _them_.


End file.
